


Movies with Clooney

by SR_DM (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/SR_DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia doesn't believe Morgan when he says he doesn't bring ladies home every Friday, and that he hasn't brought a lady home in weeks. So she thinks of a way to prove him wrong, only to discover her best friends secret relationship with her other friend. A phone call later between Morgan, Reid, and Penelope, and then Kevin walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies with Clooney

It was no longer than two weeks ago Morgan lied right in Garcia's Face. It was utterly ridiculous, preposterous even that he could believe she would fall for such a lie. There they were in Garcia’s lair, he was sprawled out in a spinning chair, one leg across the armrest, the other one spinning himself around lazily.

“So who is the lucky lady who gets to go home with my Chocolate Adonis? or do you yet need to pick her up at ‘da’ club’?” Garcia was typing at her computer trying to finish some of her work before they had to go. Her red hair was curled up into two ponytails, a style that she loved. A yellow bow right above her bangs to match her yellow polka-dot skirt, and yellow and orange blouse.   
“Not tonight baby girl. Imma just go home, and watch a couple movies with Clooney.”

“HA! Yeah nice try, you always bring a girl home, especially on a Friday!”

Morgan sat up a little more, stopping his spinning as he peered at Garcia with a brow raised. “for one, their ladies, and for two, I do not always bring the ladies home!” his voice a little offended.

“once again HA! double HA! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't bring ‘ladies’ home every Friday night! I can see the not-every-night thing, but you definitely do on Fridays.”

“Does everyone just think i'm a sleaze ball or womanizer or something? I can tell you right now, lie detector strapped on, i haven't brought a lady home in weeks.” He got up and stretched as Garcia hollered out to him.

“MMHMM PROVE IT TO ME!” she finished her work in thought, and by 4:30 that evening everyone had gone home, and her idea was in progress. 

She connected a camera to send a 24 hour feed to her laptop, hid the camera in her shirt, then drove to Morgans. Once there, she waited for him to go to the kitchen and get her a drink. Taking the camera from her shirt, she placed it between books in his book case, and aimed it at the front door, living room, and most of the couch. This way she could see him walk into the home with his mistress’s without actually SEEING the mistress if you catch my drift.

So here she sat bored in her house, it's nearly 8 o’clock on a Friday two weeks later. Kevin was out with a friend from College, and wouldn’t be back until 9, 9:30. Stretching her arm and back she reached to the side table and grabbed her laptop. The screen was black, but the machine was still on, once she moved the mouse the webpage of a blogger flashed onto screen. At the bottom of the screen, pinned to ‘taskbar’ was the icon to the camera currently aimed in Morgan's home. Finally it was a friday, and Morgan liked to bring his catch home at 8, at least that is what he had said a few months ago while out. Plus he always left at that time unless he was taking a ride home with another co-worker.

She clicked the icon and waited for it to load, and once it, did she was frozen. 

“Ho-ly Sh-it” she breathed out, and holy shit was correct, right there in her room, well on her computer screen in her room, was a muscular, long, dark body intertwined with an equally long, thin, pale one, everything was visible up to the lower chest, then the camera cut the rest away.

Damn Angle. She knew she should of aimed it differently. She moved her mouse and hesitated over the ‘sound on’ button. God she knew she was going to hell for this, but i mean she couldn't see much. click.

instantly her room was filled with a grunt-moan, animal like and Garcia instantly felt excited. she couldn't help it, that lady sure seemed to be enjoying herself. The noises coming from the computer were wet and dirty in themselves, but none of any real words, at least none she could understand.

“AHHH” a high pitched moan escaped one of their lips followed by Morgan encouraging his partner.

“Mm you're so tight baby, mmm so warm, god, want me harder Pretty boy? Wanna feel me in you all night?” Morgan's voice was choppy but in a deep lustful voice. No matter how sexy he sounded it was impossible for Garcia not to hear the ‘pretty boy’ in there. He only called one person that, but no way is that possible. nope. not in a thousand ye--

“You know I do der, harder please, god please, ahhh!” another voice pleaded out, another male voice. another familiar voice. No NO NO no no no no…

Suddenly the pale legs wrapped around the darker mans torso, and then the darker man moaned throwing his head back at the increased friction of the thinner man against him, suddenly mid-moan Morgan fell back, and the pale man came into view. Definitely Spencer. Wow deefffiinnniteellly Spencer…. okay didn't know he was so flexible. 

“You're killing me Sp--- SPENCER” Morgan's back arched against the couch shoving himself deeper into the young agent who smiled and ground down at his partners reaction. He bent forward and not-so-whispered breathy against his neck,

“Common Agent Morgan, cum for me, cum in me, fill me up,” a gasp escaped his lips as Morgan grabbed the genius’s hips and plowed into him over and over, going in all the way just to pull out until the tip was barely in, then diving in hard, fast, demanding. Each thrust brought a loud moan from Spencer, and with a scream of “DEREK” white lines of his semen spread across the darker man's chest.

The sight of the man's orgasm, and the spamming of Spencer around Morgan's cock was too much, and the Dark man came seconds after. 

Garcia just realized she was indeed, very very turned on, and a terrible terrible person. Smiling she ripped out her phone and clicked speed dial, watching the screen expectantly. they laid in the same position, Spencer laid on top of his partners sticky chest, his breathing just beginning to regulate as a phone rang.

“You should get that it could be important…” Reid said quietly.

“I should.” Morgan replied.

“If you don't i will, and tell them you're too busy cleaning cum out of your couch to answer the phone, and to call back tomorrow.” Reid sat up smiling wickedly at Morgan. Garcia let out a laugh. Hmm her resident genius is quiet the persuader. 

“Fine fine,” he grabbed his phone from his pants pocket on the ground, “Hello?”

“Hey there chocolate Adonis, what are you up to?” she smiled. 

“Oh nothing just watching movies with Clooney” he ruffled Spence’s hair and Spencer glared back, mouthing ‘i'm not a dog’

“Mmm do I gotta watch movies with Clooney next?” She said suggestively.

“What?” Morgan looked at Spencer strangely.

“third book on the 2nd highest shelf.” She watched as Morgan shot up on the couch, head swinging around landing on the bookshelf, nearly making eye to eye contact. He put the phone on the couch and ran up to the shelf looking through the books as he stopped directly in front of the camera.

“DAMN IT PENELOPE!” was heard from her computer loudly, and her phone in the background. 

“What is it Der-bear?” Garcia nearly lost it at the nickname.

The camera moved around and aimed at Spencer closer, for a split second Spencer was confused, but then his eyes widened and he grabbed it and put it under the pillow.

“WHAT THE HELL PENNY!” Morgan said into the phone this time. 

“Put her on speaker” whispered Spencer, almost too quietly for Garcia but she heard.

“Oh im sorry Der-bear, I thought you would be too busy cleaning cum from your couch” She could imagine Spencer's eyes widening.

“How long have you been watching us?”

“WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘HOW LONG’? HOW LONG HAS AN US BEEN US?”

“Never Mind Garcia how much did you just see?” 

“I’ve been watching since ‘mmm your so tight baby, mmm so war-”

“ENOUGH ENOUGH ENOUGH” Morgan yelled while Reid gasped and looked between the phone and Morgan.

“DEREK!” he yelped. 

“Yeah i heard that as well” Garcia smiled out. 

“DEREK MORGAN HANG UP THAT PHONE!”

and suddenly the phone hung up but she could hear muffled conversation through her computer so she moved close, turning up the volume all the way. Morgan was giggling. he could tell me ‘Men Don't Giggle’ but it could only be defined as a giggle. 

“It's not funny Derek.” was muffled through the pillow into the camera.

“Baby but it is. Penelope just got the most awkward lady-boner, because we,” there was a shuffle and a gasp, “are hot,” sounded like a kiss. Then it was sorta quiet for 30 seconds then you heard enough lip smacking sound. Then the pillow fell off the camera and it tilted as two bodies laid down, all she could see was a part of their necks, a chin, and part of their lips. The younger agent was on top and their mouths were dancing together, Spencer definitely being the dominant one. 

“Okay this is fucking hot.” she mumbled to herself as her eyes locked on her screen. She didn't even hear her front door open and close, or her door creaking open over the moaning of the two men. 

Three minutes later the person who entered her house spoke, spooking the shit out of Garcia.   
“Babe, um, what are you watching?” Kevin's voice cut through the high pitched squeals of Spencer. 

“OH MY GOD KEVIN, THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK. I MEAN IT MAY LITERALLY BE WHAT YOU THINK, BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!!!” Garcia sort of shouted out.

“So, um… is that Morgan and Spencer, uh having sex? or did you find a porno with look alike of our co-workers?” He asked climbing up into the bed with Penelope.

“That was Morgan and Spencer having sex. I may have hid a camera in their house to prove a point to Morgan that he does in fact bring a girl home every single Friday plus some other days as well, so he didn’t know about it, and today was the first day I tapped into it, and uh it was them having uh… sex… when they finished,”

“Wait they finished? you watched them finish? what are they doing now? how long have you been watching?” Kevin asked her skeptically. 

“I've watched them like 5 min. then they finished. Then I called to make fun of them. Then Spencer hid the camera while they fought. Then they forgot about the camera and started making-out and the thing covering me was on the couch so they were right there kissing… and it was just so… i mean don't make fun of me but it was the ho-”

“sort of hot?” Kevin said looking at her then back at the computer. “because i’ll admit that this is sort of hot, and i'm straight.” He finished.

“Yeah. but so yeah. that where I a-”

“Hey Derek. you know, I’m really liking what you're doing down there, but I think we would like to stop Penelope and Kevin’s peep show.” Spencer said breathy while looking down.

“Hmm yeah I agree. This will be too much for them to handle.” Suddenly the camera lifted giving a quick glimpse of Spencer laying, legs wrapped around Derek's shoulders, and Derek deepthroating Spencer. Suddenly the camera is thrown and shattered against a wall, stopping all visual feed, but the mic was still intact. their moans were farther away, but definitely heard. 

“Honey… This is really weird but I want you to ride me. like right now.” Garcia said, then Kevin was on her kissing her roughly, the sounds of Spencer squealing heard a few feet away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take any comments, especially advice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
